Heroes and Thieves Book IV: Fairweather Friend
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: When Emily leaves suddenly for Rome shortly after receiving a phone call, Derek isleft wondering why. He has had enoughof her secrecy&decides to employ the help of the tech savvy Penelope Garcia andthe only other person who knows Emily aswell as he does John Cooley. When a call comes in from Rome revealing some surprising news about Emily Derek must fly to Rome to meet a dead man
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are the Prologue of Fairweather Friend.**

* * *

Heroes and Thieves Book IV Fairweather Friend

Prologue

When they got to the airport it was raining. The entire way here he'd been trying to get what was going on out of Emily. She looked at him. "I'll tell you know when I know for sure. I love you, I'll be back in ten days."

"I love you too." He sighed. "If you need me you know where I am."

"I know. Take care of the kids." She kissed him.

"Take care of the baby." He kissed her back and rubbed her stomach, at 7 months pregnant he wasn't sure flying was the best idea for Emily but she wasn't going to listen anyway.

"I will. I love you." She got out of the car and was in the airport before he could say anything.

As he drove back he called Declan to make sure he and Lizi were alright and then he sent Garcia a text telling her to get to his house. His final act was to dial a number he'd dialed only a handful of times before.

"John, its Derek." He sighed.

"I swear if Sergio is throwing up its not popcorn." John said quickly.

"Why would Sergio be throwing up?" Derek asked.

"Um, never mind, what's going on? Is something wrong with Emily?" John's voice sounded almost panicked.

"Yes, well no, I don't know…" He sighed. "Just be at the house in thirty minutes and be prepared to snoop around in Emily's life."

"Whats going on?" John demanded.

"At dinner tonight a call came. Emily exchanged a few words in Italian then said she had to go back to Italy." He sighed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."


	2. Get Good

**Here is the first official chapter there is a PoV change here, but instead of it being Emily&Derek its Emily&Matthew and then the next chapter will be Derek&John, until chapter 9 when it goes to Emily&Derek in one chapter and Matthew&John in one chapter. **

**Also I will be updating again tomorrow because it is my birthday and this is a really long installment in this series so I may change how things are update but that will come later. For now enjoy. **

* * *

One

_Don't you worry, you'll soon be on the mend_  
_ That's no trick, that flicker of radiance_  
_ And you'll feel lucky, darling, I'm sure of it_  
_ You'll figure it out...and get good again_

_-Vanessa Carlton_

When the plane landed in Italy it was 8 am Italian time, Emily grabbed her go bag from the overhead compartment and disembarked. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was dead. She'd touched his dead body, seen him buried. Yet as she stepped out of the gate there he was. Waiting for her.

"Matthew…" She breathed.

"Hi Emily." Matthew said, his eyes so dark they were almost black looking over her, as though he was taking this all in. "Please tell me you're married."

She laughed a bit. "This time yes, his name is Derek Morgan and he's a wonderful father to both of our children."

He seemed to relax. "Good because if it was Johnny again I might really have to kill him this time."

"Oh no I have not let Johnny Cooley near me in any form of sexual way in over 20 years." She laughed.

"28. It's been 28 years since the um, incident." He said.

"Okay in 28 years then." She smiled. "I do have one question. Matthew why aren't you dead?"

"Emily, I-I never came back from Galicia. I couldn't I was at my wits end. I never imagined someone would kill the person who went back in my place. I did get clean though, I have been for three years now." Matthew whispered.

Emily hugged him as best as she could around her very large stomach. "I've missed you Matthew."

"I know, I've missed you too Emily." He whispered. "Come on, we should get going."

"Okay." She whispered.

* * *

Matthew looked Emily over, pregnancy suited her well. She appeared healthier and happier then she had the last few times he'd seen her.

"Do you have a picture of your other kids?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled pulling two pictures out of her pocket. One was a little girl with curly black hair, dark skin, and dark dancing eyes. "This is Elizabeth, well we call her Lizi." She then showed the other picture, of a boy with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. "And that is Declan."

"Declan, Declan, he's the kid who you brought to my apartment the last time I-I saw you." He frowned.

"Yeah, he's 12 now." Emily smiled proudly.

"He doesn't look like you or Lizi." He commented.

"He's adopted." She explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense." He smiled. "They're beautiful children."

"Thanks, they're sweet kids." She smiled.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" He asked as they walked out to the car.

"A girl, Derek and I are still talking names, he wants Chloe and I want Sophia." Emily laughed a bit.

"Really? That's the best you can do? The name has to have a story Emily I thought you knew that. You didn't name your daughter Elizabeth because you loved your mother. So whats the story?" Matthew demanded.

"I was briefing queen Elizabeth when I went into labor." She laughed.

"See that's a story behind a name! Now this baby needs that!" He smiled as she slid into the passanger seat.

"We don't have a story for this one unless 'Oops pregnant again' is a name?" She laughed.

"Well 'Miracle' because your chances of getting pregnant were 15% lower then the average woman your age." He frowned.

"Why?" She asked.

"Emily you had an illegal Italian abortion at _fifteen_." Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"Illegal?!" She snapped.

"Did you really think you could get a legal abortion under age 18?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Great, I not only killed a child I did it illegally." She sighed sadly.

"Hey, you've got an amazing family and a wonderful home and a cat. You probably have a dozen a cats." He smiled.

"One. I have one." She yawned.

"Sleep." He ordered.

"No I don't need to…" She insisted.

"Yes you do, at this point in the pregnancy – what seven, seven and a half months? You should be sleeping a hell of a lot more then you have been." Matthew ordered.

"Fine…"She grumbled.

Not five minutes later she was asleep, Matthew found himself smirking. "My mother had children every two years for 20 years and I was the oldest, I think I know Pregnancy Princess." He muttered.

* * *

**If you are confused as to the PoV change go read the authors note at the top because that would be why you are confused. Thats all for now bye!**

**-Ginny. **


	3. As It Seems

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was gone all day because of my sisters horse back lesson and then her ballet dress rehearsal. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you again tomorrow. **

* * *

Two

_Well I lost my innocence when in I let him dive_  
_ But the way that he looked at me_  
_ Made me feel alive_  
_ And now I know_  
_ Nothin' at all _  
_ But the release that comes when you're_  
_ In mid fall.._

_-Lily Kershaw_

It was well past midnight and John, Garcia and Derek were seated around the dining room table. Three laptops surrounded Garcia who was drinking Red Bull and Derek was pretty sure that this wasn't a good thing.

"Okay, so what connection does Emily have in Italy?" Garcia asked as soon as the computers booted up.

"That's like asking me to list everything she hates about politics." John sighed rubbing his eyes.

"That much?" Derek asked, his interested piqued.

"And then some." John sighed. "A lot of it is personal and she would kill me if I told you without asking her first."

Derek could feel his blood boiling, he knew John and Emily had a past and that Rome meant a lot to her but he just wanted to know why his very pregnant wife had suddenly left him with two kids for ten days and no explanation. "Damn it Cooley!" He snapped. "My wife is in Italy and we don't know why! I don't give a damn about what she did in the past I just want to find her!"

"You don't understand." John snapped back. "I don't understand a lot of it and the rest is my fault!"

"I don't give a damn how much you understand just tell us so we can find her!" He yelled with clenched fists.

"I can't do that! If I don't understand it, how can it be accurate?!" John yelled back.

"You two, calm down, you've woken a twelve year-old." Garcia snapped, gesturing to Declan who was peering around the corner.

"Where's Emily?" Declan whispered his voice sad and scared.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Derek said. "Go on up to bed, this doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does. She might be your wife but she's the only mother I've ever had." Declan pushed. "I need to know that she's okay."

"We're 90% sure she's physically fine." Garcia smiled at the boy.

"What about that other 10%?" Declan frowned, his blue eyes full of fear.

"Declan, come here." Derek ordered, Declan walked over and stood in front of him. "Emil – your mom." He corrected himself. "Is pregnant, 7 months pregnant to be exact it's not exactly safe for her to travel this much, there's a chance she could go into preterm labor."

"Will she be okay?" Declan whispered.

"She should be, but it's the baby we're worried about." Derek said, it was only a partial truth he was worried sick about Emily. Then Declan did something Derek hadn't expected, he hugged him. He felt the boy's tears on his shirt. "Hey, hey it's okay. She's going to be okay."

"B-bring her back. I want Lauren back." He cried.

* * *

John was confused. Who the hell was Lauren? And why was Declan crying over her? John did have to admit, for suddenly being thrown into the role of a father, Derek was doing a wonderful job. Much better then he would have ever done, especially at sixteen.

He felt terrible about what was going on; he wasn't sure why but a small part of him was screaming that he had something to do with it. He couldn't tell them everything he knew about Emily in Italy because so much of it was something that was between him and Emily. So much of it was intimate and the rest he didn't understand.

What was he supposed to say 'Oh yeah when we were fifteen Emily and I had sex, she got pregnant and then aborted the pregnancy because I was such an ass about it!'? What did Derek want to hear? Whatever it was John could pretty much guarantee that no matter what he told Derek he would end up with a bloody nose.

After Derek had calmed Declan down and sent him back to bed he sighed and sat down again.

"So are you going to tell me?" Derek pushed.

"Are you going to break my nose when I do?" John asked.

"Will I want to?"

"Yes."

"I'll do my best not to."

John sighed. "Where do I even begin…? I guess it started in Math class, on her first day. She was late because she got lost. She was put in the desk right between me and Matthew and I remember the first thing I said to her was 'babe we speak English.' I remember how beautiful she was, she had jeans and a red t-shirt on but they were too big." He stopped, that was wrong. "No, no that wasn't it she was too small."

"Too small?" Garcia frowned.

"She was what fourteen, fifteen?" Derek asked.

"Fifteen." John nodded.

"Well at fifteen she would've been recovering from anorexia. She told me about it in London." Derek raised his eyebrows. "She would still have weekly weigh-ins to make sure she was healthy and guess where those were?"

"St. Mary's Hospital in Rome." Garcia smirked; John had to admit this woman was good at what she did. "For the first six months she had to go to the weigh-ins. Her records from the treatment center in London say she'd been gaining pretty slowly, but just enough to ensure she could stay out of treatment. In December she appears to have a spike in gain and quickly reaches the target weight of 50 kilograms or 112 pounds, though her mother continued taking her until April, when she had yet another spike… but in mid-May when her mother takes her back to the hospital for a routine check she's started falling back below her target weight, until the first week June she loses roughly 5 and half pounds a week." Garcia grimaced.

"5 and half pounds a week?" Derek gaped. "To do that she'd have to stop eating."

"It would appear she did, because on June 5, 1986 she was force fed and then she appears to start eating on her own, and goes back to steady but slow weight gain." Garcia muttered

John sighed and set his face in his hands; it had been years since he'd talked about this. "In December she found out that her mother would be there until October of the next year and she was so happy."

"And in April?" Derek growled.

"In April, over spring break she um, she came to a party and we got drunk and um, had sex in a closet…" John muttered.

"And?" Derek snarled, standing up above the obviously distressed and broken man.

"And she got pregnant." He waited for an impact that never came. He looked up at Derek who was fighting to control his anger.

"And in mid-May?" Derek snarled again.

"Matthew took her to get an abortion." John whispered.

"How far did her weight drop?" Derek snapped at Garcia, she didn't answer. "How far Penelope?!"

"19 kilograms that's about 42 pounds." Garcia grimaced. This time the impact came.


	4. Let Her Go

**Well here we are at Chapter three, once again with Emily and Matthews chapter. This is really a filler with Matthew mostly explaining why he's been here all this time and Emily being, well being Emily. **

* * *

Three

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_ Only hate the road when you're missin' home_  
_ Only know you love her when you let her go_

_- Passenger_

The sound of Matthew's voice was what coaxed Emily out of sleep an hour later. She yawned and stepped out of the car, she knew this place.

"Oh Matthew…" She whispered, the house was small but beautiful, it was just outside the village with the farmer's market they used to go to. She could see some grape's growing behind the house and a dog in the backyard.

"Yeah, I moved out here. Its just me, my grapes and Maria." He smiled.

"Maria?" She asked.

"The dog, come on you can meet her." Matthew smiled proudly. It was clear he was proud of this place.

The inside was warm, cozy and clean like Matthew's house had always been. Despite having ten children Mrs. Benton had always done a very good job keeping the house clean, a trait she'd clearly passed on to Matthew.

The living room had a red couch placed in front of the fire place, there was no coffee table but the end table served as one. On the mantle were photos, some of Matthews family and several of her, John and him when they had lived in Italy previously and a few from the times they saw each other in America.

The kitchen was clean as well, the tile flooring was well kept, the fridge had a calendar taped to it and the coffee pot was next to it. The oven was white and appeared to be around ten years old, but it served its purpose as Matthew was boiling water for tea. The counter had a rack for mugs on it along with a fruit bowl and a roll of paper towels. Emily saw a mat next to the fridge with a dish of water and an empty bowl she assumed was for food.

The dog was currently at Matthew's heels whimpering and wagging her tail slowly. "Hang on." Matthew smiled. "I'll feed you in a second. Emily this is Maria."

Maria was a black Labrador Retriever with a smile on her face. Emily squatted down to the dog and let her sniff her hand. "Hey Maria." She smiled, Maria barked and licked Emily's face in approval.

"No barking." Matthew poured some food in the dog dish and Emily was quickly forgotten by the dog who moved to her food. "Sorry she likes people."

"Its fine, Derek has a dog his name is Clooney, but Clooney stays outside." Emily stood with some effort. "If he doesn't he tries to eat Sergio."

"Maria is afraid of my cat." Matthew chuckled.

"She's afraid of cats?" Emily smiled.

"My cat is kind of mean, her name is Rocco, and she hates, well she hates everything and everybody." He smiled. "The bedroom is down the hall, there's only one so when I say I'm sleeping on the couch and you try to argue with me like I know you will just know it won't work."

"You are not sleeping on the couch this is your house." She argued.

"If it makes you feel any better the couch folds out into a bed." Matthew walked off down the hall taking her suit case with him.

"It doesn't this is your house I'll sleep on the couch bed thing." She protested following.

"No you won't, you're pregnant, you are sleeping in the bed." He said calmly.

"No I won't its your house, a few nights on the couch won't kill me." She argued.

"It won't but you won't sleep as well and since your pregnant you need all the sleep you can get." He set her suit case down on the bed. "I'll go make something to eat, this argument is over, you can get settled."

* * *

Matthew had known she would argue with him, but he also knew that if he was firm with his decision she would eventually give up, it might mean an hour or so of dirty looks but she would give up at some point. She always had, at least with him.

He went into the kitchen where Maria had already finished her breakfast and looked up at him expectantly. "You ate, you don't need anymore." He patted Maria's head and started to make eggs. When Emily came back into the kitchen she glared at him. "What?"

"I am fully capable of-"

"I know you are but I get the feeling you push yourself to the physical limit enough so you're going to give your body a break for a few days." Matthew said. "Go sit down."

"Give my body a break? Really? You're aware that in seven weeks I will have to shove a child out of my body right?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That's usually how it works." He mused.

"Well then I don't think making my own food or sleeping on the couch is going to kill me." She rolled her eyes.

"Neither do I but I think you already push yourself too hard and it's the little things that count." He said. "Now go sit down."

He could feel her glare at him, but she did as he told her to, even if she did drag the chair to the kitchen first. "How do you know what works?"

"What works with what?" He turned to her.

"What works to get me to listen to you." She frowned.

He whispered "Once you've seen a person at their worst and you have to help them do almost anything then you learn what works and what doesn't."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy. Anyway I will see you all on Wednesday and again on Saturday. Also I am planning a new fic so you can look for that when its up, but it will be a while and its not really related to this story at all. It is Demily though.  
**


	5. Chasing Cars

**This chapter kind of ends in a clifhanger so don't hate me. **

* * *

Four

_If I just lay here_  
_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_- Snow Patrol_

Derek was going to kill him, but first he had to catch him. As soon as Derek's fist had collided with John's face John had been smart enough to start running, but though John was fast Derek knew the house. He cut him off through the kitchen and was able to tackle him. At which point Garcia intercepted both of them.

"Hey! You two stop it!" She yelled. "There are children in this house and like it or not none of this is going to help us find Emily!"

She was right, Derek let John go and stood back up. He could hear Elizabeth crying from upstairs, he glared at John one last time and went to get her. In the nursery Elizabeth was clinging to Declan, who must've come in upon hearing no one come for his sister.

"Declan, its okay I can handle her." Derek said. Declan nodded wordlessly and handed Elizabeth to him. "Hey, I'm sorry if we woke you. Go back to sleep okay?"

"Okay." Declan nodded going back into his room.

"Want Mama!" Lizi cried, clinging to Derek.

"I know you do Princess, I miss Mama too. She'll be back soon though." Derek sighed, pulling the pacifier out of the crib and giving it to Lizi. "Come on, you can be down stairs with Dada, Aunty Garcia and Uncle John."

He carried her down to the dining room and sat Lizi on his lap. "Okay, so we know about the –" He covered Lizi's ears. "Abortion, and Anorexia."

"Um, she's 17 months old I don't think she cares." John pointed out.

"Shut up, she doesn't need to hear those words." Derek snapped.

"okay, you two need to calm down. Its getting late, and we have to work tomorrow." Garcia sighed. "Why don't we all head to our homes and meet up again tomorrow?"

"No, we have to find Emily." He insisted.

"Derek, she'll be fine." Garcia said. "Her mother is in Italy maybe she went there."

"We just saw her mother. She hated it." Derek sighed, but Garcia was right. "Okay, we'll meet up tomorrow around seven okay?"

"Okay." Garcia said.

Instead of putting Lizi in her crib he brought her to the master bedroom instead, and lay her where she always slept. Right between him and Emily, he sighed and turned off the lights. He hadn't been this lonely in a long time.

The next day he'd called a head and made sure it was okay for Declan to come to the BAU while Derek worked. Garcia had offered to watch him for the day and Declan had brought a book with him.

"Hi Declan." Hotch smiled. Declan looked him over and backed up a bit.

"Declan this is Hotch, he's the team's leader. He's going to take you to Ms. Garcia okay?" Derek asked.

"No." Declan shook his head. "I know where it is, I'll take myself. Have a nice day Mr. Hotch." Declan turned and walked towards Garcia's lair.

"Is he doing alright?" Hotch asked.

"I don't know, he misses Emily a lot." He whispers.

"Where is she?" Hotch frowned.

"I don't know. She just told me to take her to the airport and if she wasn't back in 10 days to come to Rome." He whispered. "Do you think she left?"

"No, Emily would never leave her children like that and she loves you too much to do so. We have a slow day today would you like us to help you find her?" Hotch offered.

"If we're going to do that I'd better call her friend, he'd been helping." Derek sighed.

"Okay, we'll meet in the round table room in 20 minutes." Hotch said.

* * *

John was under the impression he would never be at the BAU headquarters under good terms, the other times he'd been here he was either confronting them over the death of a friend or chasing a child around. Now here he was sitting in the 'round table room' or what ever they called it.

"Okay so we know she's in Italy. Now its to find her" Garcia said. "What we don't know is, why she's there, who she's with, and where in Italy she is. We do feel as though it is a personal reason, which is where Mr. John Cooley comes in, he knows Emily's connection to Italy better than anyone who's still breathing."

"Still breathing?" The blond woman, JJ asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Matthew, Matthew Benton, he died almost five years ago now." John sighed.

"Was there anywhere Emily and you would go?" Hotch asked.

"The Trievi Fountain, it was right in front of our school, she and Matthew would meet me and Jenny in front of it every morning before school." John explained.

"Jenny?" Reid frowned.

"Yeah, Jenny Kerwitz. She was British but the only other girl who spoke English natively in our school." John explained.

"Jenny Kerwitz who is currently living in Florence, with her husband and seven children, she is currently eight months pregnant with their eighth child." Garcia said. "Child number isn't important, go on John."

"Wait." Rossi said. "Does Emily still have connections to her?"

"No after um, well after the abortion she cut of contact with Jenny, it was Jenny who pressured her into doing the things we did." He said.

"wait wait, Abortion?" Reid said.

"Yeah, Emily um, she had an abortion while in Italy…" John sighed.

"I hate this part!" Garcia exclaimed. "I hate profiling people we know it feels so wrong!"

"We'll leave the abortion alone for now…" John muttered.

"No, no, when did she have the abortion?" Rossi asked.

"Mid-May, Matthew took her I was, um I wasn't great about it… but Matthew he was wonderful with her. She had a hard time after having the abortion and Matthew helped her through it." John sighed.

"And he then started a down wards spiral, then he "died"" Rossi said, putting air quotes around the word "died" "Now hear me out but I think Matthew is alive and if he is we just found Emily. Where was somewhere you, Matthew and Emily went to hang out."

"Um, the village of Delle Uve, the grapes. We used to cause trouble there." John frowned.

"Garcia, look for anyone with the last name Benton in Delle Uve." Rossi ordered.

"I already have, no one with the name Benton in Italy at all." Garcia said. "But –thanks to my wonderful hacking skills – I have found out, there is a Matthew Leon, and Leon was Mrs. Benton's maiden name."

"Wait, you hacked my dead friends mother's records? You are acting like this is alive until proven dead! I saw his body!" John protested.

Before anyone could say anything else the phone in the center of the table rang loudly, it was JJ who answered. "Hello? Who is this? What?! Um, okay... I'll have to varify your information before I can do anything."

"What is it JJ?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I need you to track all of this but someone just called and claimed Emily's in Labor."


	6. Plant Life

**Here we have chapter 5, enjoy. **

* * *

Five

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest,_  
_ The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time,_

_-Owl City_

Emily woke up at three am the next morning. The clock was ticking slowly and at first she wasn't sure what it was that had woken her, it wasn't jet lag, she could easily have fallen back asleep. After around fifteen minutes she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, it passed after a few seconds but she knew what it was. She got out of bed carefully and walked down the hall.

Matthew was asleep on the fold out couch and Emily bit her lip, maybe it was nothing, nothing worth waking Matthew over anyway. She sat in the arm chair next to where he slept and waited. Fifteen minutes later it happened again. This time she was going to wake him, just in case.

"Matthew, Matthew." Emily said.

"What?" Matthew yawned rolling over to face Emily "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He frowned.

"Well, I-I woke up, but wasn't sure why then around fifteen minutes later I-I had a contraction. Then just a minute ago another one came."She explained, panic rising in her chest.

"Okay, calm down. We're going to time the contractions okay? If they continue to come steadily or get any closer together we're going to the hospital okay?" He sat up. "Can you talk through them?"

"I haven't tried." She said.

"Okay, can you bare the pain or is it excruciating?" He asked, folding up the bed and sitting on the couch.

"Um, its not too bad..." She said.

"Okay, are they growing more intense?" He asked, grabbing a note pad and pen from the end table.

"I've only had three..." She said. "Do you think this could mean I'm in labor?"

"Well technically yes, but my mom had contractions for 26 hours before her water broke when I was born, so it could be 24 hours or more until you are able to have the baby." He said, but she got the feeling he was just trying to make her feel better. "Do you want to call your husband."

"Yeah, I should, its nine am though, he's at work..." She sighed, she desperately wanted Derek to be there right now, though all things considered he wouldn't be the most relaxing person to have around during labor.

"Okay, I'll get your phone for you." He stood.

"No I can do it." She sighed.

"Emily, walking moves labor along faster, the best thing right now is to stay comfortable." He said and got up.

Emily knew he was right but she was so scared, her eyes filled with tears and she rubbed her stomach.

When Matthew got back and saw Emily crying he rushed to her side. "Hey are you okay?" He knelt next to her. "Does it hurt? Is something happening?"

"N-no, I-I'm scared Matthew what if, what if she dies?" She cried.

"She won't she won't because we are going to go to the hospital right now." Matthew helped her up. "I'll call okay, you just calm down." He whispered.

After they were in the car he called.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi, um I-I'm Matthew Benton, I need to speak with Derek Morgan." He rushed.

"Why?" the voice asked.

"His wife is in labor!"

"Okay sir I'll have to verify your information I'll get back to you." The woman said and hung up.

"Wh-what did he say?" Emily whimpered from the passanger seat.

"It was a woman, she said she would verify my information." He said.

"Let me call." She whimpered, he passed her the phone. "D-derek, hi its Emily. I-I'm fine I'm with Matthew, we're going to St. Mary's in Rome. H-how fast can you get here? Okay I-I love you."

"What happened?" He asked.

"He's going to get here. A-as soon as he c-can." She managed, Matthew could see that she was going to cry.

"Hey, hey take a deep breath and calm down." He whispered. He had no idea what to do about it. He'd never felt so lost in his life, he looked over at Emily who's jaw was clenched. "What is it?"

"It hurts." She whimpered. "Its been thirteen minutes a-and it lasted longer."

"Okay, we'll be there soon." He whispered and took her hand. "You'll be fine, the baby will be fine."

But suddenly he wasn't so sure, he was afraid that she wouldn't be okay. He wasn't going to show that though, he was going to be strong for her if it killed him.


	7. Trapeze

**This is another short one, but the next one is longer. Here we are at chapter Six.**

* * *

Six

_I'll never tell you who I loved_  
_ Or how they made me free_  
_ I'll never tell you how I slept_  
_ Back when I was 15_

_-Trapeze_

When Emily called he'd had enough. Hotch filed that the entire team was taking a week off as a reward for high preformance and drove them to the tarmac. On the way they stopped at Lizi's daycare. Ideally he would leave Lizi here but he didn't have anyone to leave her with, which was where John and the rest of the team – except for Hotch - came in. They were going to find somewhere to stay and make Emily as comfortable as possible after the birth.

He decided to call his mother.

"Derek?" His mother sounded suprised.

"Yeah Mama its me, listen Emily's in labor in Italy, I'm taking this kids with me." He explained quickly.

"Oh Derek is she okay?" His mother sounded worried.

"She's fine." He said, hoping it was true.

"Derek, Desiree and I will fly to DC tonight, we'll get things ready for when you come home." The way his mother spoke he wasn't sure he had much say in the matter.

"Okay, the crib is the only left that needs to be set up." He sighed.

"Derek are you okay?" His mother asked.

"I'm – well no. I'm terrified I've never witnessed child birth, I-I've never held the hand of my wife as she brings my child into the world." He breathed.

"Derek, calm down everything's going to be okay. Its not as scary as it sounds." She sighed. "Look I've got to go. See you soon."

"Bye Mama." He hung up, set Lizi down, held her hand and walked to the Jet.

He wasn't sure taking the FBI jet was exactly okay, but he was also 99% sure this qualified as an emergancy. Needless to say the piolets were more then a little confused when there were told to set a course for Rome but they'd complied – Italy was beautiful in the summer – and there were soon up in the air.

On the jet Derek wasn't sure who was more terrified, him or Declan. Declan looked like a simple game of peek-a-boo would scare him to death. Derek sighed, he supposed that he was the father figure in Declan's life he should say something. "Hey kid, are you okay? "

"N-no. Emily's going t-to die." Declan whispered, it was then that he finally burst into tears. "I don't want her to die! She can't die, she's all I have left..."

No one moved except for JJ, she sat next to him and pulled him into her lap and stroaked his hair. "Emily is going to be just fine, women have babies all the time."

"And the rate of women dying in child birth is extreamly slow, though the rate goes up slightly with age the risk is extreamly slow especially for a woman like Emily, she's in amazing physical condition and her body is fully capable of handling childbirth." Reid spoke up. "Though it does depended on the posistioning of the baby, how much blood loss, if she's at risk for –" A single look from JJ was enough to cut him off.

Declan nodded but continued crying softly, the poor kid had been through so much and it was something as simple as Emily having a baby that made him break down. Elizabeth toddled over to Derek and climbed on his lap. "Daddy!"

"Hey baby girl, we're going to go see mommy." He whispered, hugging his daughter tightly. He couldn't believe that in just a few more hours he would have another daughter, a daughter who still didn't have a name.

"Love you!" she smiled, and Derek felt his heart melt as he looked into the dark eyes of his daughter, that were so much like her mother.

"I love you to baby girl." He smiled weakly at her.

John was shaking, he didn't plan on leaving the country and he really didn't plan on doing it on these terms. He was extreamly uncomfortable with the whole situation, he'd only seen Emily pregnant twice. Once when he was fifteen and he had no clue why she was so moody and irritable and once when he visited her in England and he'd known she was pregnant.

The second time he was freaked out, because he knew what was wrong and he also knew she had a gun...

_ "Emily?" He called standing and following her to the sink where she proceeded to vomit. He grabbed her hair as quickly as he could. "Are you okay?" _

_ "N-no. J-john I-i found out a week ago that I was pregnant." She whispered. _

_ "Oh Emily, congratulations." He smiled. _

_ "Th-thanks but the father doesn't know..." She whispered. He was confused by this. _

_ "What do you mean?" He asked. _

_ "I-I haven't told him and I'm not going to." She whispered back. _

_ "Okay, well thats up to you, but if you need, or want, anyone there for you just give me a call." He whispered. _

_ "Do you think I should tell him?" She whispered. _

_ "Yeah I do, but I'm not you and I don't know him. Who knows he might react like I did in Italy." He looked away, ashamed of himself. _

_ "John we were fifteen." She sighed. _

_ "Thats no excuse, I should've helped you..." _

"I should've helped her..." He whispered.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"Nothing, I just hope she's okay." He whispered.

* * *

**Oh and I will be putting up a new fic "To Be A Doyle" tomorrow and I might update this one as well...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I will be updating This fic On Wednesdays and Saturdays as usual and To be A Doyle on Thursdays and Sundays. We do see another side to Emily a bit in this on, an unpleasant side at that. Though Matthew is his usual loving self. **

* * *

Seven

When Emily and Matthew got to the hospital they signed in and the nurse handed Emily and hospital gown. Matthew helped her tie the gown and get into bed. She settled back against the pillows rubbing her stomach. She really wanted Derek with her, but as far as keeping her calm and relaxed –as she could be in labor- Matthew was the better chide.

"Press this button every time you have a contraction okay?" The nurse said, pointing her to a button next to to her bed. Emily nodded and lay back, as one passed over her. After twenty five seconds she looked up towards Matthew.

"Matthew?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up at her, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"We're at St. Marys." She whispered, brushing a lock of raven hair out of her face.

"Yeah I know." Matthew frowned, clearly confused.

"I used to come here for weigh ins." She said.

"Oh," He said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No." She said.

_Emily stood on the scale, one pound. Just enough to keep out of the hospital but not enough to get fat. That was good, Emily smiled to herself while her mother talked to the doctor. She took the gown off and put her dress back on, her dress was too big but it worked for the time being. She would fit into it one day. _

_ "Emily, come on." Her mother said harshly exiting the room, Emily rushed out after her, her much to thin arms grabbing her back pack. _

_ "Do I have to go back to school?" She grumbled. _

_ "Yes, come on Emily." Her mother snapped..._

The room got quiet and she looked at the clock, which was ticking away. In the time she'd been here there had been another three contractions in that time and just 40 minutes had passed. She longed for Derek to be at her side, she knew he was getting her as fast as he could.

There was a knock on the door and someone else entered. "M-Mother?" Emily managed.

"Emily, how are you? Oh, hello Matthew." Her mother pursed her lips, making it clear she didn't approve of him being here.

"Hello Ambassador." Matthew said.

"Mother what are you –" She stopped as a sharp pain passed through her, this one worse then the last. "D-doing h-here?"

"Penelope called me, she said you needed help and you were hear. Matthew, its been a long time." Her mother looked Matthew over with more disdain then she'd looked at Derek with.

"Hello Ambassador." Matthew muttered looking away.

Her mother left to make a phone call and the room relaxed. "Damn." Matthew muttered "Now I remember why we were never at your house."

"Yeah," She muttered laying on her side and facing him. "Could you get me some water?"

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

Matthew was worried about her, he could tell the contractions were getting worse and she'd been pressing the button every 12 minutes. He brought her a bottle of water and took his seat at her bedside again, he was praying that someone would get here soon.

After four hours, Emily's contractions were every 7 minutes and she couldn't talk through them anymore. He'd gotten a call from Johnny at 8 am saying that they were less then an hour away. He was sure they would make it. He was exhausted but he wasn't going to leave her alone. He wasn't going to leave until she asked him to.

"Matthew?" Emily asked from the bed.

"Yeah Em?" He asked.

"Are they almost here?" She asked desperately.

"Yeah Em they are." He smiled weakly and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She whispered ,but he could tell she was lying. "I kind of want to kill Derek though."

"Thats okay its normal." He chuckled.

"Can you please see if I can get an epidural?" She grimaced, it was clear another contraction was ripping through her body.

"Emily this is a Catholic hospital they're all about the nat-"

"Goddamnit Matthew! Get me the fucking epidural!" She yelled, he jumped, she'd never said anything like that to him. He tried to remember that it was just the labor talking but it still hurt.

Of course, to get the epidural her husband would have to sign the papers, something Matthew couldn't do. He sighed. "For the millionth time, I'm sorry I'm not comfortable breaking the law so they can drug you."

"I don't see why not you broke the law for what? 24 years before getting clean." She glared.

"While your point maybe good the answer is still no."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are at chapter 8. Just so you know I will update both this story and To Be a Doyle on Saturday as apposed to updating To Be A Doyle on Sunday because I will be gone at my grand parents for 10 days from Monday until like Wednesday. Its the land of no Wi-fi, or well what Wi-fi they have is so slow its pretty much useless to use...**

* * *

Eight

When they arrived at St. Mary's Derek and Rossi went up to where Emily was and the team and John took the kids to get something to eat. Derek was shaking as they neared the room where Emily was. Inside he could hear a voice speaking softly. It wasn't Emily's so he could only assume it was Matthew.

"Emily?" Derek asked as he entered. She smiled at him.

"Derek!" Emily smiled, she was wearing a hospital gown and her dark hair was tied in a loose ponytail. The gown really brought out just how pregnant she was. He bent down to hug her.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked urgently.

"I've been better." She grimaced a bit. "The contractions are coming more often and they've gotten worse."

"Has your water broken yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet but it will..." She whimpered. "Derek, this is Matthew, Matthew this is my husband Derek Morgan.

Derek turned to the man, his hair and eyes were dark but he came off as a nice person. He held out it his hand. "Its nice to meet you, you've taken good care of Emily these past few years."

"Thanks this last 36 hours you haven't done such a bad job your self." Derek chuckled.

"The fact that we're you're saying while- Emily!" Matthew yelped. Derek turned and saw that the entire lower portion of the bed was soaking wet.

"What just happened?!" Derek asked.

"Calm down its not urine," Matthew said. "Her water broke."

"Her what broke?!" He said suddenly panicking.

"Her water broke, that means –"

"Derek Morgan I am having this baby right now!" Emily yelled from the bed. "Call the damn nurse!"

"Okay!" Matthew yelped and pressed the call button.

Derek could feel the panic rising in his chest, he had no idea how to deal with this. For the first time he was entirely helpless as Emily lay on the bed half crying as various doctor's and nurses started hooking monitors to her and lifting her legs up on to braces. Matthew motioned for Derek to follow him out of the room.

"You need to calm down." Matthew said.

"How can I calm down my wife is having a baby!" Derek exclaimed. "I need to get back in there!"

"I know you do but unless you want to see them sticking a measuring tool up her vagina." Matthew said. The look on his face made Derek believe he was dead serious.

"Why are they doing that?" He asked.

"Because they have to see how far she's dialated, its probably going to be few hours until the baby is born so just calm down and go get a hot tea or something." Matthew explained.

Derek rolled his eyes and went back into the room. Emily was lying on the bed with an IV in her arm, she looked very uncomfortable. "Hey Emi."

"Hi." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to walk around to help move things along. Where's my baby?" She asked.

"Lizi and Declan are with the team and John, I can bring them up." He offered.

"Please." She nodded.

* * *

John didn't really know what to do. He was at a hospital in Italy, with two kids, and four people he didn't know. All because of Matthew Beton, why did all problems seem to start with Matthew Benton? Declan was sitting next to him picking at some jello from the caffiteria. John sighed, he'd better ask what was wrong.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" John asked. The boy looked up at him, his blue eyes sad.

"I want to see Emily." Declan frowned.

"I know you do, I'd like to see her too." John said. "We'll see her as soon as the doctors figure out whats going on."

The was a long silence then Declan said "I'm not stupid. I know how babies are made, I know how they're born."

John was stunned into silence but he could hear Rossi chuckle softly. "Oh kid if your mother – oh never mind."

He saw Derek come into the cafetteria and pick up Lizi who'd toddled over to him on her tiny legs.

"How is she?" John asked.

"She's um, well I'd say she's fine but she is probably going to kill me." Derek said.

"Careful, if you're not you'll wake up with a gun to your crotch." John muttered.

"I'll wake up with a gun to my crotch? Can I ask how you know this?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"You can, but because I don't want to get punched again I'm not going to answer." John said.

"Okay, well come on, the kids need to see Emily and Matthew wants to see you, I get the feeling you'll be lectured." Derek said.

"Nah, probably not, Matthew always sounds like that." He shrugged and followed him up to where Emily was.

When they got there the nurse was changing the bedding and Derek set Lizi on the ground and she toddled over to Emily. Matthew was sitting next to Emily and when he saw John his body tensed, like he was getting ready to punch something. John had a feeling he was that something.

"Stop it you two." Emily muttered. "Matthew I know that look and Johnny cut him some slack."

"But he –" Mattew started.

"I don't care, you're both adult men, you can handle without getting physical." Emily said. "Hi baby!" She reached down for her daughter but stopped and appeared to be in a great amount of pain.

"Are you okay?" Declan asked.

"Fine sweetheart. Hey how about Johnny takes you and Lizi to get some more Jello." Emily muttered looking at John her eyes clearly saying 'if you don't do this I'll kill you.'

"Yeah sure, come on kids." John said, Declan glared at him and picked up his sister and walked out of the room. "Bye Em, good luck."

"Thanks, you try shoving a baby out of your –" John cut her off by closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I didn't update on Saturday OR yesterday, I totally meant to and then I forgot because I slept over at my cousins last night and I was gone all day today and I just got back so here is your chapter. **

* * *

Nine

To say Emily was not comfortable was an understatement. Derek was trying to convince her to do what the nurses asked and walk a bit but she didn't see how she was going to do that. All she wanted to do was get this baby our of her but it didn't appear that would happen any time soon.

Every hour or so a nurse would come in and check how dilated she was and so far things hadn't been moving along. Finally after three and a half hours Emily let Derek help her up and they walked down the hall.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked, he'd been asking it almost obsessively for the last four hours Emily leaned on him as another contraction passed through her body.

"Um, not great," She whispered. "W-we can't keep the kids here. M-Matthew and Johnny can take them to my mom's."

"Okay," He whispered rubbing her back. "Want to go lay down?"

"Yes please." She muttered, her contraction had passed but she knew it would be only a few minutes until the next one came.

She laid down on the bed and explained to Matthew what to do with the kids. He squeezed her hand one last time and said. "When I said always, I meant always, if you two need anything just call."

"We will." Emily smiled and Matthew left. She was happy that Derek was back with her, but she still wanted labor to be over.

In the next hour the contractions started to get closer together finally reaching every 5 minutes. The nurse finally came in and as Derek moved to leave she gripped his hand. "No, please just stay."

"Emily she's about to stick her hand up your –" He stopped when he saw her face. "Oh god, this is really happening isn't it?"

"Yeah Derek it is." She whispered.

"Okay, I'll be right here." He said.

The nurse pushed her legs up and spread them, it took only a few seconds and she hardly felt the measuring tool. The nurse looked up at her and said. "We're goint to prepare for the birth."

Emily took a deep breath, remembering the last time she'd done this, she'd been alone then. Now she wasn't but she some how found herself more terrified then she was before. She knew what was going to happen and she really wished she didn't. She almost preferred going into something blind.

* * *

Derek was really freaked out, and if he was freaked out he knew Emily was. The nurses and doctors were rushing around and preparing everything for the birth and Emily lay on the bed fighting another contractions.

He kind of wished Matthew had stayed, he seemed so calm and relaxed, like he knew exactly what was going on and when certain things were going to happen. Also Emily had listened to him, something that Derek hadn't had an easy time with, she never listened to him. Perhaps that was because Emily knew he wouldn't push it with her, but maybe Matthew would push it, or maybe he just knew what he was doing.

"Emi, you okay?" Derek asked when he saw Emily crying softly.

"Th-this is happening and we don't even have a name!" She cried.

"Relax Emily, the team is flying back tomorrow and JJ said they'd set up a nursery." He whispered. "We'll find a name, when we see her. Just relax a little."

"Okay, b-but I don't want to have this baby here. I-I don't even have an over night bag." She whimpered.

"Garcia brought one for you, you'll be fine, the baby will be fine." He stroked her hair and whispered to her softly.

The nurse looked up. "Ma'am you can push with the next contraction."

Emily's eyes widened and her grip on Derek's hand tightened, she gave him a looked he'd only seen twice before, once the day before she left to chase Ian Doyle and once when she'd told her mother she was pregnant again – something she'd put off until Mid-February when she'd started showing – she was terrified.

"Emi, its going to be fine." He whispered. "this isn't the first time you've done this."

"I know its not but I didn't know just how much it would hurt last time!" She snapped. "Now I know how much it hurts!"

He had to admit she had a point there, she had been through this before, and she'd been there alone. "I know you have but Emily, you are not alone anymore. You have me and you always will. I"ll be right back, I'm going to call and check on the kids before this gets started."

HE stepped out side of the room and dialed the phone number Matthew had left for him. "Hey Matthew, its Derek."

"Oh hi, the kids are fine how's Emily?" Matthew asked.

"Um, how many times have you seen her terrified?" He asked.

"Lets see... Once when I found her throwing up in the church bathroom, once when she got the results of the pregnancy test, once before the abortion, once after the abortion when she saw all the blood in the bath tub, and once when we talked to Father Guimino about her pregnancy why?" HE frowned.

"Because she's terrified, I think its more for the baby's saftey then herself." Derek sighed. "Anyway I have to get back in there. Bye" He hung up and walked back to the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**And here we have chapter TEN! With the reveal of the baby's name! This is the first Matthew and Johnny PoV chapter as well so YAY for that!**

* * *

Ten

Matthew could tell Johnny was uncomfortable with the kids and Declan clearly didn't like Johnny to much, not that he could blame him, Matthew didn't like Johnny much either. He could also tell Declan was protective of his little sister, he wouldn't let anyone else put her in her car seat, Declan had buckled her in, given her the sippy cup from the diaper bag and taken his seat next to her.

Matthew pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started for the center of Rome, he glanced at Johnny. "Are we really going to leave these defenseless children to the mercy of Ambassador Prentiss?"

"I don't know if we should, she didn't do a great with her own daughter but with her grand kids – one of whom is adopted – I don't think she should be trusted." Johnny sighed.

"Emily turned out great." Matthew frowned.

"Emily got luckly." John sighed. "I'll ask if we could keep them in a hotel. Hi, its John, we're not sure leaving these kids with ambassador Prentiss is a good idea... well have you met Emily's mom? She's insane... okay... alright we'll meet her there." John hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Matthew asked.

"We're meeting Penelope at the Hilton on base." John said.

Penelope turned out to be a woman wearing a very brightly colored shirt and skirt with her blonde hair up in very _very_ elaborate pigtails. She held out her hand. "Hi, you must be Matthew, I have heard so much about you, she's really very fond of you. I'm Penelope Garcia I work with Derek and Emily."

"Nice to meet you. Are you taking the kids?" Matthew asked.

"Yes I will take my little minions." She must've seen the look on Matthews face because she corrected herself. "I mean the children."

"Are you okay with that Declan?" Matthew asked.

Declan raised one of his eyebrows at Matthew in a very Emily-esque way. "Yeah she's okay. He's not." Declan gestured to John.

"What's wrong with me?" Johnny frowned.

"From what I've heard you kind of caused all this, you got her pregnant, which got him on drugs, which got him 'killed' and lead Emily to come here in search of him which got her into labor here." Declan said, and went call the elevator.

"Sometimes he is so much like his father it scares me." Penelope said.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"You mean you don't know? When Emily worked for Interpol his father was her big case, she went undercover until he was arrested. A few years ago Ian Doyle – Declan's dad – escaped from prison in North Korea and came after Emily. She's had him since." Penelope said.

"His dad is a terrorist?!" Matthew yelped.

"Shh!" Penelope snapped. "Was, he was killed a few years ago. Emily loves that kid to death though, everyone does. Declan's a sweet boy, but he's got that streak in him that is so undeniably his dad and it's a little scary. Anyway I have to go help them out. Have a nice day." She hurried off.

* * *

John had to admit, he wasn't that surprised that Emily had taken Declan in after all of that, he knew that she'd always wanted children but in recent years she didn't think she could've had any. Until she got pregnant with Lizi that is, when she found that out she'd been upset and happy. One on hand she was getting the baby she'd always wanted on the other she wasn't married and would have to deal with everything herself.

He and Matthew both got rooms across the hall from each other, Matthew muttered something about seeing him in the morning and turned into his room. It was past midnight and John was still laying awake on the bed, the lights on when the phone rang. He answered.

"Hey, John it's a girl." Derek's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Really? That great, whats her name?" John smiled.

"Isabella, she was born about an hour ago." Derek said.

"Can I speak to Emily?" He asked.

"Sure, here." The phone could be heard changing hands.

"Johnny?" Emily's exhausted voice said.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" He smiled.

"I'm tired and sore, but happy." She yawned.

"That's good Princess, don't over exert yourself." He chuckled.

"I won't. Bye Johnny." She smiled and hung up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 11 and there are only a few more chapters left before we finish up. It will be a little weird but don't worry I am writing a new story that I hope you will all like!**

* * *

Eleven

As soon as Emily had fed Isabella for the first time she was whisked off to the nursery and Emily collapsed against the bed and fell asleep. When she woke next she was sore and thirsty, she saw Derek watching her and she tried to sit up.

"Don't." Derek ordered. "If you need something tell me."

"C-can I have some water?" Emily's voice was hoarse and her throat dry.

"Of course, hang on." Derek got up and went into the bathroom, he came out a few moments later with a glass of water in his hand. "Here."

She drank the water gratefully and lay back on the bed. "Wh-what time is it?"

"Ten am." Derek yawned. "Matthew, John and Garcia are bringing the kids over at noon, is that okay?"

"Y-yeah that's fine, where's Isabella?" She asked.

"The nursery, would you like to see her?" He smiled.

"Yes, sh-she needs to see me." She smiled.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her and left the room. A few minutes later he returned holding the tiny baby in his arms. "Here is our sweet girl."

Emily took the baby and held her close, she had Emily's dark hair and fair skin, but Derek's eyes and nose. Emily was sure these things would change, when Lizi had been born she had fair skin and straight dark hair, over time her skin changed and her hair got curly. "Hi baby."

Isabella opened her eyes and made a soft sound and she turned towards Emily, instinctively Emily moved the gown and let her nurse. After she fell back asleep Emily looked up and saw Derek watching both of them.

"You two are beautiful." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Well I know she is but I don't know about me, I just forced her out of my body, I'm still fat and I haven't showered in 48 hours." She said. "I also haven't eaten in 36 hours."

"You _are _beautiful, and I can get you something to eat if you'd like." Derek offered.

"Am I allowed to?" She asked.

"I'll check." He said. He called a nurse and requested for her to be brought some food. "Emily?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him.

"Our baby was early." He whispered.

"I know, but only two weeks early, we got the date of conception wrong…" She bit her lip."Oh and I hope you're fully aware I am never doing this again."

"What, running off Italy eight months pregnant and going into preterm labor, having an old friend handle it for 9 hours before we got here?" He asked.

"No I don't want any more kids Derek." She said.

"Well we only just had this one." Derek chuckled, the door opened and in came the nurse with a tray of food for Emily. "Eat, I'll take Isabella."

Emily nodded and handed Derek his newborn daughter. The food was extreamly bland but Emily was so hungry she was half way through the meal before she noticed. Once she finished there was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called.

"Hey Emi." Matthew smiled opening the door, he entered closely followed by Declan who was hodling Lizi and John and Garcia.

"Hi everyone." She smiled. "Hey Declan were you good for John and Matthew?"

"Of course I was, even though I don't like John very much." Declan nodded setting his sister on the ground.

"Mama!" Lizi called reaching up to Emily from her point on the ground. Emily smiled and picked up her daughter and kissed her.

"Hey baby! Have you been good too?" Emily grinned.

"Oh she's such a sweet heart." Garcia smiled

It was then that Emily noticed the elaborate French braids in her hair and considering that Lizi's hair wasn't very long or thick it made doing much with it rough. "Garcia did you fix her hair?"

"Oh no that was your friend Matthew, he is really good at fixing hair." Garcia smiled.

"I have nine sisters, of course I'm good with hair." Matthew said. "Now where is this baby?"

"I've got her." Derek smiled, and Matthew moved over to where Derek was.

"How are you holding up Princess?" John asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I'm sore as hell, I can't walk to the bathroom without help and I gave birth less then seven hours ago. How would you be?" She smiled.

"Better you then me." John winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Derek was very proud of his new little princess. She was so perfect despite having kept them up until four am waiting for her to be born. Unlike Lizi little Isabella was very small, she was three weeks premature. They'd thought she was eight weeks premature but as it turned out the date of conception had been wrong, it wasn't after the BAU thanksgiving party it was after the BAU Halloween party.

"Whats her last name?" Garcia asked breaking his train of thought.

"Morgan," Derek said. "Same as mine."

"Wow, that's three last names in one family." Garcia mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Well you have Declan, his last name is Doyle, and Lizi's is Prentiss and now Bella's is Morgan." Garcia said.

"Well that's okay, each one of our kids can set their own standards and not have anything to have to live up to." Derek smiled.

"Derek?" Declan piped up.

"Yeah Declan?" He looked up.

"Can I hold her?" Declan asked.

"Sure come here." He smiled, Declan walked over and held out his arms. "Careful, support her head."

Declan nodded and held Bella gently. "She's my sister isn't she?"

"Yeah she is." Derek smiled.

"Then it's my job to protect her." Declan said, the way he said it made Derek feel like he was getting the first glimpse of Doyle in Declan. His jaw was set and his eyes steady, he was going to protect his siblings if it killed him.

"Yeah kid, I know." Derek smiled.

Declan sat quietly next to Derek and held the small baby. John was talking to Emily and Matthew in quiet Italian. There was another knock on the door and Rossi walked in.

"How is she?" Rossi asked.

"She's fine, a bit sore but she'll be fine." Derek said.

"No no, how is she handling Matthew?" Rossi raised his eyebrows.

"Fine why wouldn't she?" He wondered confused.

"I know work Emily, you know the wife and mother Emily but Matthew and John know Emily." Rossi said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked. "Are you saying I don't know my wife?"

"What I'm saying is you saw how upset Emily was when Matthew died, she'd had cases that touched a personal note before but with Matthew's she couldn't even talk to us about it" Rossi explained. "She wasn't able to sleep properly for months."

"And?" Derek growled.

"And now that he's just walked back into her life how is she going to handle it?" He asked.

"She's resilient she'll be fine." Derek glanced over at Emily, Matthew and John.

"She's resilient because her mother raised her to be she isn't that way due to a personality trait." Rossi pointed out. "Just talk to her about it, see how she's feeling and help her relax okay?"

"Okay." Derek nodded.

"Now I'm going to meet this Matthew because I don't think Declans going to hand that baby over to anyone." Rossi chuckled gesturing to where Declan sat holding Isabella and singing softly to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Twelve

Matthew couldn't help but laugh at Declan, on the way to the Coliseum he was talking very rapidly to the both of them.

"So you want to be a criminal profiler like you mom and dad?" Matthew asked.

"no, just like my mom my dad was a terrorist and you can't be a profiler and a terrorist so I chose profiler because I don't like North Korean prison." Declan smiled and bent down to get a stuffed dog for Elizabeth.

"Of course you don't." Matthew chuckled. "No one likes North Korean prison." He glanced in the rearview mirror at the two children in the back of the car. Elizabeth was chewing on a stuffed dog and Declan had a book open on his lap.

It was remarkable how much Elizabeth looked like Emily, her dark eyes were the same shockingly expressive eyes that Emily had, seeming to convey every emotion she felt. Her hair though curly was very, very dark and the little braids he'd fixed for her curled up at the end a bit. Her nose twitched in that same Emily way when she got agitated and she'd been agitated when she'd woken up.

He, John and Penelope had figured that they would wake the kids at around eight take them to breakfast at nine and go to the Coliseum and then to the hospital. Though they had soon discovered that when Elizabeth was being woken on her own terms she was fine but when someone else was waking her she got upset.

She had put up quiet the fuss when Matthew was braiding her hair and Declan had been shooting glares in his direction ever since. When they arrived at the Coliseum, John looked up at it and sighed.

"Remember all the trouble we used to get into here?" He whispered.

"We?" Matthew raised an eyebrow. "You mean you Emily and Jenny used to get into trouble, I kept you out of Italian prison."

"Well techniqually you were involved." John chuckled.

"No technically I pretended I didn't know you guys when the cops came." He smiled taking Lizi out of her car seat. "But I did get you out of a lot of trouble with Ambassador Prentiss."

"When did you do that?" John raised an eyebrow.

"I helped Emily keep her secret and helped her fix it. Which was more then you did." Matthew couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice

"I was fifteen." John protested.

"Exactly you were old enough to take responsibility for your mistakes." He growled.

"Hey, cool it the both of you, after seven years of working with Emily I can tell you she's fine, she turned out alright it just took her a while." Penelope snapped picking Lizi up from where she'd toddled over to the giant structure that was the Coliseum.

Declan looked at the two of them. "What was his mistake?"

"You'll understand when you're older." Matthew said.

"I understand that my dad was an internationally wanted terrorist with Interpol after him, and was then held in North Korean prison for eight years before escaping nearly killing Emily, having my biological mother kidnap me and then I watched him get shot I think I can understand a mistake made at fifteen." Declan raised his blonde eyebrows.

"As good of a point as that is its between me John and Emily okay?" Matthew asked.

"Okay." Declan shrugged. "Just don't say I can't understand because you'd be surprised."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

* * *

John had to admit Declan though not related to Emily was a lot like her, he did that same very Emily eyebrow raise when something was said about him and he had a habit of sitting and listening so quietly it was easy to forget he was there. John had to keep reminding himself to hold his tongue around the kid, by the time they were on the way to the hospital they'd almost left him twice.

"You know for grown men you two sure forget this little angle a lot." Penelope smiled patting Declan's blonde curls.

"Oh if he's anything like Emily don't let looks fool you." Matthew chuckled. "Emily sure looked like a sweet little angel but put an idea in her head and she can reap havoc."

"or alcohol, give her alcohol and you might wake up with a gun to your crotch…" John said.

"I'm not even going to ask." Matthew muttered.

"Yeah don't I've seen Emily get weird while drunk." Penelope muttered.

"No that's not weird that's just Emily letting her hair down. It doesn't happen very often." He smiled. "But when it does she's great."

"Seriously though she's the only person I've seen get drunk after two drinks." Penelope said.

"She _is _ only 115 pounds most of the time." John said.

"Hey there are kids in the back." Matthew chided.

"Right," John turned around. "We're going to have a lesson called here's-all-the-reasons-we-don't-give-Mommy-alcohol okay kids? Reason 1, you may wake up –"

"John shut up." Matthew said firmly.

"Reason number 3 why I don't like you." Declan said. "You have a vulgar sense of humor."

"Reason number 3 I don't like you" John retorted. "You have no sense of humor."

"John the kid makes a point you have the sense of humor of an eighth grade boy." Matthew sighed. "Now everyone out, we're here."

"Fine Matthew!" John sighed. "Side with the kid!"


	14. Chapter 14

Thirteen

Emily was relieved when the nurse came with the discharge papers she just wanted to get home. She was glad Derek had the sense to bring the baby clothes with him so little Izzie didn't have to go naked on the FBI jet. Matthew had picked up some diapers and bottles for her as well and Rossi had bought a carseat. John and Penelope had been watching the kids all day and both looked worn out.

"Thank you." Emil smiled. "All of you, thank you."

"Any time Princess." John smiled.

"Why do you call her that? Derek frowned.

"I gave her that nick name in 9th grade, been calling her it ever since." He smiled.

"Its annoying." Emily insisted. "Lets just get out of here."

They still had several hours before the FBI jet was set to leave so they decided on getting some lunch. About half an hour in Izzie started to cry, Emily took her out of the car seat and started to nurse her.

"Princess this is a public place." John pointed out.

"You're point?" Emily asked. "What else am I supposed to do? She's hungry and I don't have a nursing blanket."

"oh never mind." John sighed.

"Forgive him, he's never done well with children." Matthew remarked.

"That is not true." John snapped.

"You had an argument with a thirteen year old and lost." Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Are they always like this?" Rossi whispered.

"Yeah you get used to it after a while." Emily smiled, adjusting Isabella on her breast. "I just wish they would calm down for a while."

"I'll bet can't imagine trying to raise a child with these two." He smiled

"Which is why I'm glad one of them lives in Italy." She smiled, and patted her new daughters little head. Isabella finished nursing and slowly fell back asleep as Emily rebuttoned her top and Derek rocked her.

"Hey Em," Matthew whispered.

"Yeah Matthew?" She asked.

"Its time to go." He smiled. "I'll miss you Em."

"I'll miss you too, come visit please." She whispered hugging him.

"Of course, and you and your family are always welcome here okay?" He smiled hugging her back.

"Okay. Bye Matthew." She whispered.

"Bye Emily." He smiled.

"Em, come on jets leaving." Derek said.

"Coming." Emily said, hugging Matthew one more time. "We'll come visit sometime."

"Okay, and Em?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Don't wait as long as last time." He said and turned to leave.

"Hey Matthew?" She called.

"Yeah?" He turned.

"Always."

"Always."

* * *

Emily fell asleep as soon as both children were sleeping, she was clearly both emotionally and physically exhausted. Declan was soon asleep as well and it was John who finally spoke.

"This is so wrong." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Garcia frowned, voicing Derek's own thoughts.

"We can't leave without Matthew, we have to go back." John sighed. "I'm going to talk to the captian." With that he turned on his heels and went into the cockpit.

"Can he do that?" Garcia asked.

"Technically no since this is a government plane but I think he's right." Rossi said.

"What do you mean?" Derek frowned, picking up Lizi who was murmuring in her sleep.

"We can't just leave him there, his family doesn't know he's alive, Emily and John sure as hell won't tell them and as much as Emily won't admit it she needs his family to know he's okay." Rossi explained.

"What are we going to do? We can't just force him to leave." Derek sighed.

"Yes we can, he's an American citizen and we're the FBI. We can legally deport him, and we will." Hotch spoke up suddenly causing everyone to jump a bit.

"He's not going to be too happy about that." John sighed sitting down. "The captian is turning around we'll be landing again in fifteen minutes. Just let Emily get some sleep, we can bring the kids with us but leave her here."

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" JJ sighed, sitting next to Derek.

"Nothing you try is going to work, Matthew might be a little out there but, he's not stupid." John shook his head. "Really the only way we're going to get him on a plane is to force him."

"Then force him we will." Derek sighed as the plane touched down again in Italy. He kissed Emily's forehead got off the plane.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I have been insanely busy but updates will get consistent again with this story. **

* * *

Fourteen

Matthew's to do list had never consisted of getting deported, it did however consist of visiting Father Guimino, and going back to their old school. What he hadn't expected was for FBI personal to be waiting for him, and if they were he would've thought they'd have more courtesy then to deport him from a church. Apparently courtesy and the FBI didn't really go together. He'd been surprised to find John sitting in the front pew.

"John?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, hi, you need to come with me." John sighed, motioning for Matthew to follow him out of the church.

"Okay… whats going on? Is it Emily? Is she okay?!" He asked following him out of the church and straight into the arms of the FBI. "What is going on here?"

"You're being deported." John said. "We can consciously leave you here while your family thinks you're dead."

"So your solution is to take me back to the people who tried to give me an exorcism three times and then succeeded when it wasn't me, but the guy died." Matthew raised his eyebrows.

"When you put it that way it sounds bad…" Reid muttered.

"Then how do you put it?" He asked.

"That we're doing your family a favor." Reid said.

"Where's Em?" He asked.

"Asleep on the plane, let's get back before she wakes up." Derek sighed.

Deciding it was better to go willingly then fight he sighed, and called his neighbor to care for Maria for a couple of days. Emily was still sleeping soundly with the three kids near her, Lizi had crawled on her lap and Declan slept against her side and Isabella's seat was strapped into the seat at her other side. He couldn't help but smile, he'd always wanted Emily to have that and as long as she was happy and it wasn't with John Cooley he didn't care who it was with.

"You're doing an amazing job." Matthew said to Derek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Derek smiled.

"Thank you." Matthew said.

"Why?" Derek frowned.

"For taking care of her, she won't admit she needs it, in fact she can handle herself most of the time but when she breaks down its so heartbreaking to watch. She couldn't bathe, she wouldn't eat, she was just… broken and it was terrifying." He breathed.

"Is that why you did it?" Derek asked. "The drugs?"

"No, if I had wanted to make sure Emily was okay I never would've done that. My parents that was my reason, but Emily she was… she was something else. She's the type of person to come into your life, reap havoc on your emotions and then when she leaves you realize how much you love her." He smiled.

"I know that, she had to move to England to get me to realize it." Derek chuckled.

"That's just how she works." Matthew smiled.

* * *

John had to admit, it was weird having Matthew and Emily in the same place at the same time again. The last time it had happened he and Emily we're renting an apartment together so they could get Matthew clean again, they'd only had one bedroom and Emily was sure he and Matthew would kill each other if they slept in the living room together. Her solution had been to sleep in the living room with him.

The situation had gone fine and they believed Matthew was finally going to stay clean, that is until Matthew woke up early and found them both naked on the pull out couch. Later that day he ran off and they didn't see him again for several years. Even when John would go pull him off the streets after 1995 he never took him to Emily again, he wasn't her responsibility. She'd needed to get on with her life he at least owed her that.

"Matthew?" John spoke up.

Matthew looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"What have you been doing all these years?" He asked.

"Growing grapes and raising dogs. They're used to heard and more valuable to people then you think." He said.

"That sounds very boring." John sighed.

"Its nice, you should trying raising something sometime."

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to." John muttered, he could tell Matthew had never forgiven him for getting Emily pregnant and then not taking responsibility for it. He wished he could change it but he couldn't, he couldn't change what had happened when he was fifteen.

"I know you aren't." Matthew sighed.


End file.
